Clear x Aoba (fixed)
by wolflink123
Summary: Working for some extra cash will take Aoba on an adventure he never expected with the Clear, a man with a mysterious job and abilities. Aoba is sucked into a new world and must attempt to help Clear restore balance. Can they do it and can a reaper really love? (fixed) (was burn on through the dark)
1. Chapter 1

**Burn on through the Dark Clear Aoba**

 **!Attention! not my storry, it is my sisters!**

 **A note before you read THIS IS AN AU there is: no Toue, no test-tube baby-ness, no alternate personalities so Ren is just an old dog Allmate, Clear was human. This will be a series if I get a good response.**

The thump of bass was audible through the thick walls of the seedy club. People lined up, drugs in hand, alcohol waiting. Business as usual. The white hair of one soon-to-be patron looked out of place in the grungy scenery, as did his attire. It was all too clean and pristine.

The bouncer gave him a once over and opened the door with a stiff nod. He nodded in return and was immediately greeted with music that rattled his lungs. The bar seemed to glow with the promise of solitude, as much as one could have in a club and a more manageable volume.

The man squeezed through the bodies swaying groggily to the music. Finally reaching a seat, he muttered the special to the bar man, turned and waited. What would it be tonight, drug overdose? Fight? Shooting? That's what he had seen but the cards could play any way they wanted. He loved the night shift. Humans fascinated him, seeing their lives in mere seconds was exhilarating, the best part was finding someone who needed to stay alive.

"I haven't seen you around here before?" A light, sugary male voice pulled him from his musings.

He looked over, smiling, "My first time here," he chimed sweetly. The long bright blue hair of the other man became apparent. Exciting.

"Well," he moved a stool closer a dark blue dog shuffling over to his feet, "if you need any help finding your way around I'm here if you need me. I'm Aoba by the way, and this is Ren." Aoba hoped that was enough to earn him money for this one, the owner was making use of his persuasive tongue to attract repeat customers.

"Clear. I'm Clear," was the short response, he sipped his drink and leant towards the Allmate. 'This one has such a beautiful voice, I like this one,' he thought with a quiet almost internal laugh, amused by his thoughts. The dog nosed his hand and he ruffled the soft fur of its head

"An interesting name."

"Well-" a light, no, glow caught his eye. His signal to move. Clear jumped up, eager to see what it would be.

He didn't see as Aoba followed him, confused by his change in demeanour.

The bathroom stank with twelve kinds of god knows what and voices were escalating to shrieks.

Drink in one hand, handgun in the other, was the source of the noise. A man had his hands up in surrender, delicately talking to what appeared to be his girlfriend.

She gestured with the gun, sharp and angry. Bang. Clear hadn't even heard the door open, the scenery melted away.

Twins, fraternal. A mother panting, dying. Church. Pink hair. Home. School. Bullies. Friend. Junk-shop. Bar. No. No, no, no, no.

Clear watched Aoba's body fall in agonizing slow motion. The impossibly large clock struck twelve, a figure which seemed to eat the light of the dimension was suddenly to the left of Clear.

Clear watched Aoba's body fall in agonizing slow motion. The impossibly large clock struck twelve, a figure which seemed to eat the light of the dimension was suddenly to the left of Clear.

"You want this one." The voice came from everywhere. A nod. The very beginnings of the blood crept along his pale blue shirt, vivid against the mute colour despite it only being a tiny spot. The green lighting on the horizon of the desolate plain edged towards a turquoise.

"Protocols." The second hand made its trek to the next increment, as if moving through mud. Aoba's hair looked as if it were being left behind as the descent continued.

"I don't care, this feels different." Aqua tones changed the lighting as the green left the edge of the world. The second hand was halfway through its journey.

The scene reformed, time in this place restarted. Aoba slumped, clutching his side, the red was slow. The assailant started screaming, the man took the chance to take the gun. 'Thank you' was all Clear could think as his Coil called the ambulance.

Darkness, pain.

Go back to sleep.

No.

A crack of light burned, Aoba groaned, there was a shuffle and the light stopped. The room was comfortably dim, fur was under his hand. He expected to see his grandmother sitting worry and anger lining her aged face.

"Sir?" So formal, a nurse? No, it was... Clear, he sounded like a child addressing an adult.

"C-Clear? How did you get here? Where's my grandma?" Aoba questioned, sleep still trying to drag him back.

"I came with you in the ambulance, sir. Your grandmother is getting some food," Clear said, he looked a little worried, "It's alright if you don't remember."

Aoba's confusion was obvious as he processed this new information. "What... Happened?"

"Oi, are you going to sit there yammering on or are you going to let me in?" the call through the door was muffled. Clear bounced up, and quickly opened the door.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Seragaki," Clear took the tray off of her and placed it on the bedside table. 'Why didn't he call her Tae like everyone else?' Aoba brushed off the thought, his fingers tangling in dark blue fluff. Ren looked up at him; he pulled it closer to his chest.

She nodded at Clear and turned to Aoba, "I don't know what you did but it was stupid," Her tone was soft despite her words. She walked over to Aoba, "I don't want you working at that bar."

"That, I can do," he smiled wide at his grandmother, making her crack one too, "now can someone please tell me what the hell happened?"

"What do you mean he's living with us?!" Was the indignant shriek from the top of the stairs.

"He feels responsible for your accident!" Tae replied, "And if you need help there's only so much I can do, I'm old you know!" Aoba huffed, but limped back to his bed.

"I did not mean to upset you, sir," Clear stood with a small bowl of rice and egg.

"It's fine, and please just call me Aoba," he relented, easing back down, careful not to disturb his stitches. Clear draped a blanket over him and handed him the food, taking his own from the desk and sitting on the floor. He smiled to himself, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

The sunlight danced on the walls refracted into a million tiny pieces by a dresser covered in glass items. Rainbows spattered within them. The room was quiet, the absence of someone ringing in it. A single bed lay, unmade and unmanned.

Whispers break the heavy silence surrounding; the ground rises up as someone catches themselves in time. They look up. A frail old man lies on the edge of a decaying road, his face is calm despite the pain in his chest, creeping, stealing his breath. They hold his hand. He leans towards them, lips parted as he croaks softly, barely audible. They leant closer, everything fades.

The softness of cushion registers, as does the dimness of early morning. A little more today. Clear smiled, another decade and might just find out what was said. His heart beat fast, like after a nightmare, but he was happy, feeling a little lighter, and closer to truth.

"Ah, fuck!" A quiet swear descended the stair, Clear's ears perked. He rolled out of bed, searching the top of the stairs as he drew closer. Aoba leant heavily on the wall, clutching his right side.

"Need some help, Aoba?" Aoba looked down at the other man, momentarily startled.

"That'd be great, thanks," smiling in relief, Aoba watched as Clear made his way up the steps.

"Where to?" Aoba looked to the side, flush unnoticeable in the gloom.

"T-toilet." Aoba leant firmly as Clear began to move, after a short nod. The journey was short with the assistance.

"You need me to go in with you?" Clear innocently asked. The spluttering that ensued was a definite no.

The rich dark swallowed the hallway as the door closed, leaving Clear to his thoughts. Of all those countless lives, why this one? Maybe that thing was right, maybe this is love.

The door cracked open, light once again filled the hallway. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The light cracked through the tops of the curtains, illuminating thin strips of the cosy living room and bathing the rest in a warm glow. Footsteps, muted, made their way through the kitchen. The noise disturbed a light sleeper; he rolled over, off the edge. The thump resonated through the ground floor and a yelp sounded from the kitchen.

"Ah, ow!" Clear held his head as he heaved himself off the ground "ow-ow-ow!" The blanket he was wrapped in had made an impressive knot around his midsection. He looked down at it and sighed, not even bothering to start with it. Despite being fully clothed he shivered, the hairs standing up on his neck, something felt wrong. He shook it off with a frown and headed up stairs.

Light seeped through the curtains, Aoba was breathing slowly, still asleep. The bandages rose and fell with his chest. They were visible, his shirt rolled up in his sleep. His skin looked ghostly in the dull light, rising, falling. So calm. Clear was at his bedside without even realising. His foot nudged a small paw, the small Allmate looked up, tongue poking out, and was promptly lifted up. Clear held the dog in his arms, nuzzling his face into the soft fur, he had gotten very attached to this dog in the last few weeks. He placed it down again and turned to the window. Slowly, the curtains were pulled back, morning light flooded half the room.

His skin prickled again, something was not right at all. His legs felt like wet spaghetti as he collapsed.

Bright light burned through his eyelids, he felt like he was in an oven. Fire, licking and consuming everything in sight was all he saw, his training academy; the place of his rebirth was crumbling under itself.

Blackness again, then a soft light. He was back in the present. His eyes flicked open, darting around the room, he was still on the floor. He could hear Aoba breathing as before.

"Thank god," he whispered and attempted to go on as if nothing happened.

 **Talk to me personally here: blog/mia1444 and: .com**


	2. Chapter 2

ClearAo part 2

A stinging sensation, not quite enough to rouse a person but enough to make sleep uncomfortable. The sensation grew, a slap in a half-conscious effort to make it leave. A cry on frustration. Clear rolled out of his 'bed' only to see his wrist glowing an electric purple. He quickly threw on some day clothes and, as if a control panel, he pressed furiously around his wrist, sprinting to the bathroom. The lock slid into place as the nerves in his arm ceased their complaints. He turned. A large man stood before him. His deadlocks were pulled up into a bun. He raised his eyebrows as he fixed his crisp suit.

"M-Mink?!" Clear stared in disbelief, he had only ever seen his coordinator at meetings. Mink scrutinised him, up and down, glaring at his messy clothes.

With an air of disgust and piercing gold eyes he spoke, "You have six human hours to return to the Spirit World. This is an urgent and serious message directly from 'him', so tidy yourself up," he glanced past Clear, brushing past him without thought. He didn't even have time to ask 'or what?' Not that he needed to, Clear knew exactly what it would be.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Clear tailed after him, dread rising in his stomach.

"I have a case in this area, I am exiting this premises," he replied sternly, not even turning as he walked right out the front door and into the morning, leaving Clear confused at the front door.

"Shit!" He heard the thunk as his head connected with the door frame and several more as it reconnected. Someone eased their way down the stairs, from the foot steps it was clearly Aoba. 'He has been doing well, why am I still here?' Clear thought as he composed himself.

"Clear? …Clear, I heard voices?" Aoba's concerned words made him turn around, closing the door as he did.

"Just someone at the door," he walked to Aoba, "how about we sit down?" He held out his arm like he'd gotten used to. Aoba held onto it even though he could walk fine by himself. They walked in unison to the sofa.

Clear hesitated, he wished he could brush it all away somewhere no one would look and just exist near Aoba. But no, "I have to go back to work… and it's urgent."

Disbelief clouded, Aoba's mind "What?! …I mean…" he paused and blushed, "why, I thought you had more time off than that?" He cleared his throat briefly, deep lines between his brows.

"Something came up, you don't need me anyway, you're walking fine," he spoke firmly, trying to convince himself more than anyone that he needed to go.

Aoba looked down at his lap, "Can you at least spend one last day with me?" He looked up as he finished.

"I- I can't I've got lots of things to do and only so much time to do them. Please just… let me leave." He got up, trying to escape before Aoba could think up a response. The cool air of the mid morning brushed crisply against his face. He'd barely made it out of the garden when his arm was caught.

"No, I won't let you go," an equally firm response, Clear turned and faced him. Determination burned in his eyes. He cracked, his selfish desire to keep Aoba near him leaking through, clouding his judgement.

"Mmmmm-fine! But only for a little while!" Clear looked Aoba up and down, he was still in his pyjamas and had no shoes, "but first, get dressed. And get Ren."

* * * * *

"Where are we?" Aoba stared up at the cream building, he hadn't been into this part of the residential district much. People around here never wanted things from Heibon.

"We appear to be in the Western District, in Kuria street," came the deep voice from behind Aoba. He leant down and patted Ren, nodding in thanks.

"I live here sometimes," Clear chimed as he searched for his keys as he neared the building. Aoba broke his stare and hurried to catch up, Ren ran after him, bumping into his leg with a bark.

"Sometimes?" Aoba leant on the wall as Clear fiddled with the bundle of keys, some very ornate ones sat on a separate ring.

"I work in different places." A click as a blue key slid in and turned, "There we go." Aoba held Ren as they entered the foyer, it was rather neutral in colour, with some fake plants and a bored receptionist. They didn't even look up as the elevator dinged and then, left with them.

Cosy, warm colours greeted Aoba, it invited him on further into the place. The lounge room sat at the end of the hall, it's caramel feature wall visible, as well as shelves filled with tiny things. He brushed against a white coat on a rack in the hall.

"You can put your coat there but we won't be staying for very long." Aoba nodded but put his wind breaker up anyway. Clear guided him to the left by the small of his back and squeezed past him as they reached a door. Clear walked in and immediately started filing through everything. He pulled a back pack out from under some clothes he reached in and produced something that looked like the handle of a knife, throwing it to Aoba.

"If you're coming with you're defending yourself," he pulled an exact replica out of his pocket, holding it in front of himself, "simply rest the palm of your hand on the top of the hilt, think of the blade you need and raise your hand. Like so," he sounded like he was teaching someone to use a Coil than a weapon, so casual, not even thinking about it.

"What exactly do you do for work?" Aoba questioned, suddenly regretting his decision to come along.

"I …asses people." Clear swung the pack onto his shoulder and left the room. Aoba slipped the handle into his bag and followed Clear. He was muttering to himself as he placed items in the bag.

"Right, lets go!" Clear threw the last thing in and zipped the bag in one swift motion. Aoba picked up Ren and his jacket as they left.

* * * * *

A row of brick shops topped with apartments lined the corner, vibrant art left untouched on tall, narrow alley walls. A common scene in the business district. Clear led the way to the third alley in the row, heading to a patch of bricks with block colours, touching a few randomly with one finger. He reached into his pocket, grabbing out a coin and balancing it to throw it. Aoba watched the coin fly above their heads, and spin back down into the hands of an interesting looking man.

"Only 50 yen? You better buy something good or you're pushing your luck," he straightened his mismatched pyjamas and shuffled inside.

"You're lucky you're the only soul store on Midorijima," Clear scoffed.

There were odd-looking items scattered on shelves and piled up in barrels, the whole place smelt like burnt wood. It was rather dark inside, apart from a few dim lights scattered in isles. Although it looked rather unkempt, the place was relatively dust-free. Clear walked up to the counter and leant on it, producing paper from his pocket.

"Ooh, a list," he plucked it from Clear's hand, "eighteen 'Sploders, twenty-five Blee-chees…" he trailed off into unintelligible mumbles. 'Did we come all the way here for candy?'Aoba huffed in his mind and continued to wander around the shop, a hand in Ren's fur.

* * * * *

Warehouses, barely used, some boarded up, covered in ugly tags, not like the other place. Everything creaked when the wind blew and it was musty, like an old coat that had been buried under everything in a closet.

"How long till we get there?" Aoba asked, glancing around he knew they were near the northern district but he hoped they wouldn't actually go in there. The buildings stopped leaving trees and unkempt grass. The border loomed, bright orange tape and barbed wire fence barred their way.

"Just a couple of blocks after the fence," Clear turned to Aoba, a smile resting on his face. He loved this place, the serene decay occupying his mind, keeping it from more frightful thoughts. The orange safety tape glared against the grey rubble that lined the fence as they neared it. Clear searched for a particular line of tape, lifted it up, and motioned for Aoba to walk through.

"Um, you want me to climb over that?" The flat chunk of concrete, almost to Aoba's shoulders, loomed in front of him.

"No, just walk," he smiled and reached out his hand, as if to touch it, but it went right through. Aoba's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. Clear grinned. Aoba stepped inside the block and stopped he, couldn't see it any more. It was like a one-way mirror. As Aoba stared in wonder, Clear stepped inside too, thinking the other man had kept walking.

They were very abruptly face to face. Aoba spluttered an apology and stepped back, eyes wide with a light blush. He turned and walked out of the illusion and stopped at the edge of the first block, waiting for Clear. The musty smell of old buildings grew stronger as they headed closer to their destination. Despite being abandoned for so long, the buildings were in a relatively good state, as if someone was pretending they were unused. The streets however, were lined with grasses and moss. Clear was deep in silent thought, barely seeing what was in front of him. 'What could possibly be so important?' He racked his brain, going blank from desperation.

On the start of the third block, there was a line of what probably used to be shops. The signs were faded and the windows were empty and broken, not boarded like the rest. Clear steered Aoba towards a door that lead to an upstairs place, it's business hours and name long gone. The door, contrary to what one would think, was open. Aoba looked at Clear in mild surprise as he simply swung the door. Again, he motioned for Aoba to go first. The lime green carpeting, although faded, looked out of place in the in the ageing stairway. Clear watched as Aoba walked up the stairs, following him. He noticed a slight sway as Aoba climbed the steps. He blushed lightly.

"Clear, which door?" Aoba broke through his thoughts, drawing him back to reality.

"Straight ahead, blue handle." The landing opened up into what looked like a repair shop of some sorts, with work benches lining the place. Clear walked past Aoba and entered a code to a side door, lightning fast, which opened into some where else. Aoba couldn't quite see past Clear, he stepped past the thresh hold, mostly seeing the other man's back and felt grass under his boot? He looked around and they were at the very edge of a field, a building up ahead. He stopped, fear a doubt tightening his chest. 'Is he a magician?' The thought came to mind, how childish. But he really couldn't believe what was happening and he seriously wondered if he wanted it to. Clear had now noticed Aoba's pause, turning to him.

"Aoba, are you okay?" He frowned slightly and touched Aoba's shoulder.

"I… I don't know…" the fear finally broke through, "this is all so different, I don't know what's happening, I-I-!" Clear put a single finger on his lips

"Shh, shh, it's ok," he took the finger away and pulled Aoba a little closer, "you are safe with me, Aoba, I will explain things inside, ok?" The shorter man nodded and took a deep breath. Clear let Aoba go and they slowly resumed their journey towards the building.

(The process: in cases where people have a chance of surviving a reaper will experience their life up to this point and asses whether or not they have fulfilled their purpose, if so, they use their blade to remove the soul and then cleanse it, if it is able to be, the by product called tar. Tar can be 'cleaned' (read killed) in one of two ways: with a cleansing blade (used for smaller tar) or a regular blade with a temporary upgrade (usually used for larger, more powerful tar).  
Midorijima's Northern District is closed because an earthquake destroyed the top half of it. They are still waiting on repair funds. It is now a reaper training centre and they block the funding. Clear is a trainer of new recruits hence his ease of teaching Aoba. It is a relatively new one, only established a few years before Aoba's birth. Clear is 102, his grandpa died when he was 15 and he lived for 7 years after his death, so physically he is 22.


	3. Chapter 3

ClearAo part 3

Paper shuffled and frustrated sighs mingled in the suffocating, cold blackness of a room. Though it seemed to go unnoticed by the occupants as they were so used to it, that and they were concentrating on taking the next step. Fifty years of work could not be jeopardised now, and this was their bold move, the element to bring all their preparations in together. It was because of this that something that could be described as an argument, just without feeling, was now occurring in the colourless room.

"I think we need to go for someone bigger than that, at least a regional manager," one insisted, leaning against a bed post, it creaked behind them, echoing in the room.

"They're in a meeting the day we're between cases," was the rebut, they leant further back in their chair which was turned to the side, parallel to the desk, fiddling with the pen in their hands. Both stared at each other for a while, blank like dolls, in equal supposed disinterest. The pen clicked as it hit a finger nail. They had to write, Coils were to dangerous, too hackable. They didn't want someone to spoil their fun.

"That's perfect. We could take out the Asia-Pacific regional managers, all in one go," the other suggested, changing from one leg to another and examining their nails, breaking the stare.

"And have the whole place in lock down? We can't afford that." The other thought for a moment, and nodded, the other was right, it was too greater risk.

"But who do we go for then?"

* * * * *

Oak doors, they must have been well over three metres tall, the smell of varnish was over powering. There were symbols carved into it, all along the top of the door. Aoba stared up, mouth slightly open, looking at the intricate carvings accompanying the writing. He reached out to feel the polished surface, fingers centimetres from it. The door recoiled from the touch, swinging open to reveal a buzzing foyer. A large painting adorned the cream walls filling up the wall space behind a staircase. The warm lighting and odd scent of cinnamon put Aoba at ease in the new environment as Clear led him through the place.

Shock wearing off, Aoba finally spoke, "u-um, Clear, where are we?" His voice was surprisingly shaky. They had stopped in front of a door in a corridor in the eastern wing of the building.

Clear smiled, lighting up his face, that alone was enough to reassure Aoba, "this is my office, I told you, I was going back to work," he stopped, unlocking the door. "I do have a meeting in an hour though, and I don't believe you can join me for that, Aoba."

A pout momentarily passed Aoba's lips, but he didn't protest verbally. He gave a slight nod before entering the door which read: 'Head Teacher Battle Training'. He glanced curiously at the title, the gold writing embossed on the door. Below, a name, Asada. "Is your family name Asada?" Aoba questioned as he continued into the office.

"No, that was the one before me, she moved to a European centre." Clear dropped his bag on the couch, forgetting the explosive spells he had purchased until after it had landed. He immediately cringed, remembering his purchase just too late, but was relieved as they stayed intact. Although they weren't particularly volatile charms, it would be a lot of money wasted and a nasty mark on his new couch. He sat the bag up, much gentler this time, and checked the white material for marks. Aoba placed his own bag down as he surveyed the room, it had a similarly warm feel to the apartment. The window overlooked more green field, a class of people with a weapon like the one he had been given. He stared in interest as the handles flicked between different blades, wanting to try some himself. One man in particular caught his interest, his strawberry blonde hair catching the light, he was on the sides, summoning more complex blades.

"I'm going to have to go now, there are snacks and water in the bottom drawer and bathrooms are two doors down on the left." Clear darted out of the room, already late and Aoba was left in an abrupt silence. He slumped onto the sofa, lifting Ren out of his bag carefully. It would be a good time to do a check-up on it. The Allmate opened its eyes, blinking a few times as it came out of sleep mode.

"Aoba?" was the deep voice from the small robot as it registered his face.

"Hey, Ren, how are you?" Aoba smiled, enjoying the familiar comfort of the dog in his arms.

"All my systems are functioning normally." Ren replied.

Aoba smiled, "that's great," he leaned back and hugged Ren so that it lay on his chest, "do you know where we are, Ren?" The dog closed his eyes to perform the search, only for a few seconds.

"This place doesn't appear to be on any map I have, nor do I have any signal from satellites to update," he answered and Aoba frowned. Where could they possibly be...? Maybe he was dreaming, it all felt like one after he got shot. Someone like Clear seemed too good to be true anyway. He sighed, tangling his fingers in Ren's deep blue fur.

"Aoba, is everything all right?" Ren spoke after some time, his head tilting to the side. The man nodded, giving a quick reassuring smile.

Aoba tapped away on his coil, a high score barely evading him. Ren was curled up on his stomach as he lay across the couch. The occasional command was audible through the open window, and they were so quiet Aoba paid no heed. The fourth quick defeat in a row on his sixth game and he gave up, locking his coil with a short huff. He sank further into the couch and sighed. The quiet noises of the room finally caught Aoba's attention, he scanned around, looking for a source of a faint tick. He had thought there was no clock and since his coil had been saying it was 2:04 am for the last hour, he hadn't bothered to look for one. On the wall behind Aoba, facing the desk was this phantom clock. He almost turned away again, but he noticed instead of numbers this clock had something of a to do list as intervals. The hand ticked through 'emergency meeting' towards 'break time' which was still ages away. He gently lifted Ren off of him, placing the puff of fur on the sofa. He stood up with a long stretch and an audible growl from his stomach.

"Hmmm… where did he say those snacks were again?" Aoba asked the room. He shuffled towards the desk and slid open the bottom drawer. 'Bingo', he smiled and returned back to the couch, plugging into his music.

* * * * *

"Hey! …Aoba?" Clear stopped in the door way he had barged into. There, snuggled up to a half eaten packet of chips with Ren sitting on top of him, was Aoba.

"Hello, Clear," Ren spoke softly from atop the man's side, sitting up straighter.

"Hey, Ren. How long has he been asleep?" Clear walked in towards his chair, smiling at the Allmate.

"An hour and a half, now," the dog looked over at the other man. Clear's eyes widened, that long? He wouldn't wake him, then. He lowered himself into his nice chair, happy to be out of the uncomfortable plastic meeting chairs. He rummaged through the snack drawer, producing a small box of strawberry milk from it.

He downed the popper quickly and turned to the Allmate, "hey Ren, can I… pat you?" He nodded, and gently made his way over to the man, jumping up into his lap. Clear combed his finger through the fluff, appreciating its soft texture. He curled an arm under the dog, patting both his belly and shoulders. Before Ren knew what was happening, he had been lifted up with a face planted into his fur. He gave a bark of surprise and tried to wiggle out of Clear's grasp.

"So fluffy~" he cooed and then, placed the struggling Allmate down. In the slight commotion, Aoba jolted up with the bark.

"What the hell is going on?" he mumbled, still groggy. Clear turned to the other and stood.

"Just came in to check on you, but I didn't want to wake you," he smiled sheepishly, "but I guess I got carried away…"

"What the hell did you do?" Aoba sat up, more conscious.

"Well-" Clear was cut off, there was a chorus of yells and shouts from outside. He froze, staring at Aoba.

'Oh no'.

The door burst open, practically off it hinges, "Professor, one of the directors…!" Clear was up, Aoba by the arm, stumbling along behind him. Aoba was terrified, he'd never seen someone move that fast, he wasn't actually sure he _had_ seen Clear move. They raced down the hallway, Aoba struggling to keep up with Clear, even though it looked like the other man was holding back. A collection of people huddled around something in a courtyard, one that was off to the side from the main buildings. People parted for the two quickly.

The crater that surrounded this director was huge, spanning two even three metres around him and digging deeply into the ground and wall. Clear observed the person carefully and grimly, stopping over a note with an emblem on it. Clear scanned the contents of the note before shoving it into his pocket. Aoba looked on, confused but worried. Clear turned back to Aoba, "You need to go back right now. "

"Wah- but-!" Clear had Aoba by the jacket, leading him back to the office.

"Wait sir, we cannot afford for you to leave!" The man who called out was dressed impractically for his supposed job. A red kimono stands out, especially paired with what appeared to be jeans. It seemed so out of place against people who were mostly in suits.

Something pulled at the edge of Aoba's mind, familiarity etching lines of confusion in his brow. He was pulled away from the thought, Clear quickly but gently pushing him towards the building.

"I will be back shortly, this man doesn't need to be dragged into our mess," he firmly stated to the other man, who nodded, unwilling to argue.

"Fine take Ao- take him back to your office so it doesn't waste time, we can't afford you to go all the way back," he stumbled slightly, correcting himself. That slip made Aoba freeze, what was he going to say? Clear seemed not to noticed, already tugging at the other man's sleeve. He just wanted to get Aoba away and back to the office, he was glad for the spare blankets stashed in that place.


End file.
